Fashion Sista
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Ange lends Brennan some fashion advice when she goes on a 'date' with Booth. Title sucks.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... But I did get season four for Christmas. Does that count??? No? Okay then... **

**Title sucks, I know. **

**Fashion Sista**

"Sweetie, what on Earth are you wearing?!" Angela Montenegro exclaimed as her best friend emerged from the bathroom.

"Uh... Clothes?" Temperance Brennan replied. Ange looked her best friend up and down. She wore a long-sleeved green sweater with black dress pants and black flats.

"Where exactly are you going?" Angela queried.

"An Italian cafe, why?" Bren replied.

"If you're planning on looking convincing, you need to look fab," Ange insisted.

"Why? We're there to stake out a suspect, not for a date," Bren argued.

"You're _undercover_, you need to _look _like you're on a date," Ange told her.

"What's wrong with my costume?" Brennan asked, looking down at what she was wearing.

"Your _outfit_ does not convince me that you are a woman in love about to go on a date with her sexy FBI agent boyfriend, it tells me you are a top-class lawyer getting ready for a trial," Ange explained.

"Well, this is all I have and Booth is picking me up in half an hour," Brennan countered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on," Angela groaned and grabbed her best friend's arm, pulling her into her office.

The artist rummaged around under her desk before producing a large black duffel bag, which she placed on her desk and unzipped.

"Ange, what are you doing?" asked Brennan, standing on the other side of the desk with her arms folded over her chest.

"Hodgins has a tendency to surprise me with a dinner date every now and then so I keep this in here for emergencies," Angela replied, pulling out a red cocktail dress. "This is perfect!" she declared, holding it up.

Brennan's eyes widened. "No way. I'll look like I'm _trying_ to impress him!" she proclaimed.

_That's the point_, Angela thought with a roll of her eyes. "You'll be fine sweetie," Ange assured her friend, handing her the dress and pushing her back into the bathroom.

Brennan exited minutes later, her boring outfit replaced with Ange's sexy cocktail dress. It ended just above her knees and her long, slender legs led down to her flats.

"Is this better?" she asked Angela.

"Much," came the simple answer. "Just one more thing..." Ange trailed off before reaching into Brennan's hair and removing the clip which held Bren's soft curls at bay.

"There," she finished, looking over her handy work. Brennan now wore the cocktail dress with her black flats. Her ocean blue eyes were accented with black eyeliner and her lips were a deep shade of dark red, "You're ready," Ange announced.

Temperance nodded and retrieved her purse and coat from her office. As she switched off her computer, a knock came from her office door and Booth stood in the door frame, gracing her evening with his charm smile.

"Woah. You..... Bones, you look beautiful," Booth was speechless.

"Thank you, let's go," Brennan replied.

He smiled again and led her out of her office. She smiled back and followed him out of the Jeffersonian and to his SUV.

_Let's hope that dress works it's magic_, Angela thought to herself, shaking her head in disbelief as the partners exited the lab.

They arrived at the homey little Italian cafe a little while later and their suspect was in clear view as they were seated. As they ordered; Bren a small salad and Booth a large serving of some good ol' spag bol, their suspect's company arrived. A blonde model-looking chick joined their geeky-looking suspect and they began conversation.

"Okay, if we're right, she'll hand him the combination code on the back of a business card at the end of their meal. So all we have to do is wait for them to finish. In the mean time, let's have some dinner," Booth said as their food arrived.

The non-couple who always insisted they were 'just partners' talked and laughed over their meal, sipping wine and for once, talking about something besides work. Their suspects seemed to be having as good a time as they were, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by the partners.

After dinner, Booth and Brennan shared a chocolate sundae, gazing lovingly at one another, neither willing to break the space between them and make the first move, fearing it could break the strong partnership they had worked so hard to gain over the past three years.

They weren't sure who initiated it, but they began to lean in closer, slowly inching closer together, until Booth pulled back and rose from his seat. Brennan stared at him, stunned. She thought they both wanted it; she did, for sure.

"Booth?" she asked nervously, "What's wrong?"

"They're moving, Bones, come on," he replied, helping her up, his eyes fixed on the suspects.

She let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding in and followed him out of the restaurant, dumping some bills next to what he'd already put down. Outside, the couple they were following got into their separate cars and zoomed off. Booth and Brennan climbed into Booth's SUV and called for back-up to follow the woman, and they followed the most important suspect.

* * *

The stakeout was pretty easy, the man was working for a big mafia boss who had been brutally murdered, which is how Booth and Brennan found the case. The woman also confessed to working with him, and they both were put behind bars in under an hour.

After the interrogation, Brennan lay on the couch in her office, her thoughts preventing her from forming a coherent sentence, let alone drive herself home.

Had he wanted to kiss her? Does he want to erase that stupid line as much as she does? Thoughts like this were firing through her brain at a million miles an hour. Her brain-rambling led her to her conclusion. Somehow it didn't shock her. She loved Booth. She told herself she didn't believe in love, but now she realizes it was all just a cover to stop her from getting hurt. Anyone who ever loved her left her, she didn't want Booth to leave her. He was all she had.

"Bones?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

She sat up on the couch and turned to face him.

"Yes, Booth?"

"Would you like a ride home?" He offered caringly.

"Yeah, thanks, Booth," she replied.

* * *

They pulled up at her apartment building ten minutes later and he got out of the SUV to walk her up.

"You really didn't need to do this, Booth," She reminded him for the third time.

"Yes, I do. What guy doesn't walk his date to her door?" He insisted.

She was quiet for a moment. He considered this a date?

"Well... Thanks," she said. They fell into an awkward silence, both obviously remembering their almost-kiss earlier that evening.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked politely.

"Sure," he replied, walking into her apartment as soon as she stepped aside.

"Beer?" She offered, dumping her coat and purse on the dining table.

"Thanks," he replied as she handed one to him.

"You're welcome," she said, sitting next to him on the couch.

After a short silence, Booth spoke up.

"I really enjoyed our 'date' tonight, Bones," he commented, marking the word 'date' with air quotations.

"Me too, Booth," she replied, giving him the smile she saved only for him.

It seems that the partners just happened to be thinking the same thing at the same time, both mumbling, "Maybe we should do it again sometime"

They looked at each other in bewilderment, with wide, glistening eyes, raised eyebrows and small smiles.

"Really, Bones, you mean that?" Asked Booth.

"Yes. Do you?" she replied.

Booth nodded and gave her the Booth Charm Smile.

Their eyes locked and their lips were pulled together by some sort of force, tongues tangling and tastes mingling.

The next day, the partners returned to the Jeffersonian, hand in hand. Their colleagues watched from the platform, intrigued, as booth kissed his partner at the door and left, leaving the anthropologist giggly. When Temperance joined them on the platform, Angela smiled at her knowingly as her friend handed her the suit bag.

"Thanks for the dress, Ange," Brennan told her friend before retreating to her office.

**END**

**A/N: Okay, I know it was crappy, but can I get any thoughts? Please? Pretty pretty please with a Cocky belt buckle and a Brainy Smurf on top? **


End file.
